Decisions, Decisions
by Rene1
Summary: For this fic I have not a good summary so read it and you\'ll find out... i don\'t know weither to hook Pan up with Trunks *hears T/P fans cheer* or someone very unlikely *HINT*Mirai Trunks doesn\'t like him*, please review (New Chapter ^^ 11.01.01)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own a thing except my fic. Everything else belongs to Akira Toriyama. Um I don't really know where to go with this fic, should it be a Trunks/Pan or Juunana(17)/Pan (weird I know) fic? I am T/P fan but I really would like to see CC's (one of my bf's) reaction when I tell her I posted a 17/Pan fic, hehe *smirks evilly*.   
  
********************************************************  
Chapter 1  
********************************************************  
  
Pan was flicking channels when the phone rang. "Hello? Hey Marron. Yeah I'm free this afternoon. You're uncle? I didn't even know you had an uncle. So you want my family and me to come over there... I think I can but I think my parents have to work late. All right see you in two hours. Bye." "Marron's uncle, huh. I wonder what he looks like... I need to take shower." thought Pan as she walked upstairs. After taking her shower Pan picked out a cute orange top with a red star on it, black bellbottoms (flares, etc), and orange shoes. "Well it'll take me an hour to get there..." Pan muttered to her self as she flew out her window.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"So Juuhanchi who else is coming to this little party or whatever?" asked Juunanagou. "I think Marron said Vegeta's children and Gohan's daughter and brother." "Gohan's daughter. I don't know if I've ever seen her." "Why should you care?" "I don't. Curious that's all." he replied. In the front yard all of the GT crew (minus Pan) were chatting on the lawn. "So where's Pan?" asked Trunks. "She should be here any minute... matter a fact here she is now." said Marron as Pan landed in front of them. "Nice outfit, Pan." complimented Bra. Pan smirked, "Of course it is I do have some taste. So Marron where's you uncle?" "I think he's out back. But you can see him later... so do you have a date?" "What for?" Pan asked. Bra jumped in and answered, "I guess I forgot to tell you the last time we spoke, hehe. See all of us we're going dancing next Friday. And all of us have dates... except for you and Trunks." Pan just sat there and said nothing. "So who are you going to get to take you?" asked Trunks. "I don't know I'll find some one... So Bra is Uncle Goten going to take you?" Bra blushed and nodded.   
  
"Hey you guys the food is ready! Come on back!" yelled Krillin. "Trunks I race you. Over the roof." "You got it Pan." agreed Trunks. "Hey Uncle Goten could you do the honors." "Sure. On your mark... get set... GO!" At that Trunks and Pan flew into the air and onto the roof. "Hey get off my roof!" screamed a furious Juuhanchi. They ignored her. "I'm going to beat you." "Sorry I don't think so Panny." "Don't call me that." "Panny, Panny, Panny." Pan fired a small ki last at Trunks he dodged it easily enough but before he could do anything else Pan came up and kicked him towards a table. But before Trunks rammed into it Pan grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her face. "Next time I ask you to stop you better or I won't save you. I mean it." Pan then dropped Trunks on the grass. 17 looked at Pan in awe and thought, "That must be Gohan's daughter. Interesting."   
  
Pan then asked, "So Marron where's your uncle I've been hearing so much about?" Marron helped Trunks up and then answered, "Behind you." Pan turned around to find a guy a little taller than her, who looked about her age (which happens to be 18) wearing an black shirt, orange pants, and black tennis shoes. "Hi my name is Juunanagou. But you can call me Juunana." he greeted. "My name is Son Pan. And as you should've learned by my little demonstration I hate to be called 'Panny'." said Pan. Pan then went over to Trunks and whispered, "What do you want to eat? I'll get it for you." "Um I don't care just get me something good." he whispered back. Pan then smiled and went to go get their food. Juunana walked up to Pan and asked, "So do you two go out?" "Is really any of your business?" "Oh I see we have a bad tempered little saiyan." "I'm not little. I'm almost as tall as you so be quiet and leave me alone android." Pan with that walked over to eat with her friends.   
  
After everyone was done eating Pan when over to relax in the shade. "So do you want to play a game?" a voice asked on the other side of the tree. "Didn't I say leave me alone? Anyway I don't know if I will like your games?" replied Pan. "Oh believe me you will, if you are a real saiyan." Juunana replied. Pan smirked and said, "You must be talking about a fight. Sure but I warn you... I'll make you wish you hadn't challenged me." "I doubt that little saiyan." "Stop calling me little!!!" 17 and Pan then flew off to a clearing not far from Marron's house.  
  
Back at Marron's house Trunks asked, "Where did Pan go?" Goten taking a second to chew his food said, "I think I saw her and Juunana fly off somewhere. What's a matter? Jealous?" Trunks huffed and replied, "No. We don't even go out. SO why would I be jealous" "My point exactly you're jealous that Juunanagou is with Pan." Marron then butted in, "Don't worry Trunks. Pan can handle herself so do you want some dessert?" "No thanks, Marron. I'm gonna go check on Pan. Nothin' personal but I don't like your uncle. " said Trunks as he blasted off to find Pan.  
  
Pan and Juunana landed in the clearing. "Before we start let me change into my battle clothes." said Pan as she pushed a button on her watch. "Go ahead." POOF! Pan was now wearing saiyan battle armor. Pan then tied her hair back. "I'm ready." "Ok, but I'm warning you little saiyan warrior, you will be beaten." Pan laughed and said, "I was just about to say almost the same thing android." Juunanagou then charged at Pan and swung at her missing by a mile. Pan then uppercutted Juunana. But he quickly returned it with his knee into Pan's stomach. Pan fell to the ground gasping for air. Juunana landed and asked Pan, "Have you had enough little saiyan warrior?" Pan bolted up and said, "Don't call me little!!! Masenkoha (is that right, I've seen it thousands of ways?)!" Juunanagou deflected the beam into the sky. But when he looked around for her, she was no where to be found. "Looking for me?" asked Pan as she landed on Juunana's shoulder. Before he could say word Pan kicked him into a tree.  
  
Pan then flew over to where she had kicked him. Juunanagou was lying on the ground. "Get up, Juunana. I know you're not dead or unconscious." said Pan crossing her arms. Juunana got up and asked, "How did you know?" "You would've been in the tree, not on the ground. Now enough fooling around lets get back to our match." But before they could start again Trunks landed and grabbed Juunanagou by his shirt. "If you have hurt Pan in anyway I'm going to..." threatened Trunks. "Don't worry, Trunks. I didn't. Ask her herself. We just had a little sparring that's all." said Juunana as he broke Trunks grasp on his shirt. Pan then walked up and confirmed that was true. Trunks looked at his watch. "Pan its getting dark you want me to fly you home?" offered Trunks. "No thanks. I'll leave from here. You two tell everybody I said goodbye. See ya." said Pan as she took off.  
  
Pan walked into her house to find her father watching tv. "Hi dad." "Hi dear. How was that party you went to." asked Gohan. Pan started to walk up the stairs and said, "It was cool. Can I go to bed now? I'm feeling a little dizzy." "Sure. Goodnight Pan." Pan walked into her room and flopped onto her bed. "I need some Tylenol. I wonder why Trunks was so protective of me. Its not like we go out I like him and all but... plus he seemed like he wanted to kill Juunana just for being with me. Juunana is nice though. But I HATE it when he calls me little! I mean its like he enjoys it. Let's forget about today and worry about getting rid of this headache." thought Pan. Before she went to bed Pan took a shower and two Tylenols.  
  
To Be Continued.....  



	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter please review and tell me what you think..... it will become more romancey as we go on...... -Rene-chan  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
Chapter 2  
********************************************************   
  
Pan got up the next morning feeling a little drowsy from the medicine. After she got out the shower the phone rang. "Hello? Oh hi Trunks. No nothing, I'm just a little drowsy. A beach get together sure I'll go! And since its Saturday my parents can come too. Um will you pick me up? I don't think I should fly because I might still be drowsy. Sure. An hour... ok... um I'll be waiting on the porch. Bye." Pan picked out a blue one-piece bathing suit with the back cut out, some dark blue jean shorts and blue flip-flops. Pan then ran down stairs. "Mom, dad Bulma is have a get together at the beach. You want to go?" "Sure! We love to right Gohan?" "Uh...yeah. So do you want us to take you Pan?" asked Gohan. "No thanks, Trunks is picking me up." answered Pan as she walked on to the porch.  
  
Pan had just been waiting five minutes when Trunks pulled up in a silver jaguar. "Nice car. When you get it?" questioned Pan as she got into the car. "Last Friday. So are you feeling any better?" replied Trunks as they took off. "Yeah. So did you and Juunana tell everybody that I said goodbye?" Trunks frowned, "I did but that loser Juunanagou didn't he just took of from the clearing. He didn't say goodbye to his sister and niece. I don't like that guy." Pan giggled and said, "Are you jealous?" "I plead the 5th." "We're not in America." corrected Pan. "Well I refuse to answer then." Trunks shot back. After that it was silent the rest of the car ride.  
  
"Hi everyone! We're here!" shouted Pan as she got out the car. "Hey Pan!" said Bra. "So is Marron coming?" asked Pan. "Yeah I think so she said she might be a little late." Trunks walked up beside Pan and said, "Knowing Marron and 18 they'll be here in about an hour." "I heard that!" "Uh... Marron so nice to see you." stuttered Trunks. Marron hopped out the car. "It would've taken us hour but Uncle Juunana drove. Does anybody have a comb?" asked Marron as she pointed to her frizzed hair. Juunanagou then came over. "Hey Pan." he said. Trunks gave him a death glare and Juunana returned it. Bra leaned over to Pan and whispered, "It is just me or those two hate each other?" "No its seems like either one can't stand the other one talking to me." Pan whispered back.   
  
"Hey I rented jet skis for all of us." Bra announced trying to ease the tension. "Pan you want to ride the jet skis with me?" asked Trunks. "No thanks. I'm old enough to ride by myself. Thank You." said Pan as she took off her flip-flops and shorts. Pan then ran down to the shore and hopped on a jet skis. "Bulma, can you throw me the keys?" "Here you go Pan!" yelled Bulma as she threw the keys to her. "Thanks." said Pan as she started it up. "Uh do you guys want your keys now?" asked Bulma. "I'll take mine, mom. " said Trunks. "What about you, Juunana? " asked Bulma. "I have mine too. " he answered. Juunana took his keys and then looked at Pan. "Why do I feel funny every time I look at her? I'll ask 18. She knows a lot about emotions." Juunana thought to himself as he walked over to 18 and Krillin. "Uh, 18 can you come here for a sec?" 18 got up and walked up to her brother. "Yeah. What do you want I'm trying to get a tan," she asked rather annoyed. "Could you tell me how you felt when you realized that you loved Krillin." 18 blinked for a second and then replied, "I felt weird and funny. It was something I had never felt before so I didn't know what to make of it. But you then you also know deep down that it feels right. Can I get back to getting my tan now?" "Yeah, sure. I appreciate it," thanked Juunana.  
  
To Be Continued....... 


	3. Chapter 3

~Rene-chan~ Now I think the desicion of weither Pan goes out will be made sometime after I write chapter 4, maybe. So keep reviewing/voting. This is kinda off topic but has any one else but me seen 8th MS Team, a Gundam series?   
  
  
center********************************************************/center   
br   
centerChapter 3/center   
br   
center********************************************************/center   
  
  
  
  
  
Pan smiled happily as she flew into the air high on her jetski and landed very nicely. "Good one Pan." "Thanks Trunks. Um where's Juunana? He's missing all the fun." Trunks crossed his arms and said, "I don't know and I don't care. As I have said before I don't like him." Just then someone else on a jetski flew over Trunks and Pan. "Hey Pan. Do you want to race?" asked Juunana as he pulled his jetski to hers. "Sure." answered Pan. "I'm gonna race too." said Trunks eying Juunana. "Fine with me. From here to the reef over there." said Juunana. Meanwhile on the shore Gohan and *it* (that woman Gohan married) arrived.   
  
  
Vegeta had been watching Pan, Trunks, and Juunanagou out on the ocean and wanted to talk to Gohan. "Kakorot's first brat, come here. I need to talk to you." said Vegeta. "Yeah what do you want, Vegeta." asked Gohan. "Its about your daughter, my son, and that android." began Vegeta. "And..." questioned Gohan. "I am begining to think that my son likes your daughter. And that that android does too." Gohan could help but laugh a little. "Vegeta are you sick or something? Juunanagou liking someone, that's a good one!" Vegeta growled and said, "I'm serious, boy. I just thought a father would like to know what kind of guys have interest in their daughter, I do. Just look at the way both my son and the android act around her and how they dislike either one being near Pan. Its simple." With that Vegeta walked away. Gohan shrugged it off thinking Vegeta was imaging things. But as he sat beside Videl (eck, can't belive I type that name *gag*) and watched his daughter. "Maybe Vegeta was right. I mean Juunana does act weird around her... Even if they both like Pan, the question is who do I want around my daughter." thought Gohan after watching them awhile.   
  
  
"Alright Pan I beat you and Trunks two times. Do you want to try again?" asked Juunana teasingly. Pan growled and threatened, "If you say one more word. By Kami, Dende, and all those other gods I will knock you off your jetski and into the next dimension!" During all this Trunks was smiling and thinking, "I can't be for sure but I think Juunana likes her. If he keeps this up, Pan will kill him. Please, oh, please let that happen." 17 (I think from now on I'll be using 17 instead of Juunana because its quicker) laughed, "Like a little saiyan could hurt me." That had done it, Pan flew off her jetski and shoved 17 hard into the water. "Yes! Yes, go Pan!" Trunks secretly cheered.   
  
  
"Now why did you have to go and do that, Pan?" 17 asked as he popped out from under the water. "Serves you right. And to prevent that from happening again, so I advise you to stay on my goodside." "Whatever. Someone's having mood swings." "What was that?" "Uh... nothing." said 17 nervously. "Suck up." Trunks muttered under his breath. "What was that, purple boy?" asked a furious Juunana. "Your just sucking up to Pan so she won't kick you girly-boy cyborg..." began Trunks. "All that's it!" hollered 17 as he tackled Trunks.   
  
  
Both of the guys flew into the water and began firing ki blast at each other. "Great. Now I am gonna get in trouble because they are being bull-headed, arrogant jerks." Pan grumbled as all her friends and family flew or swam over to her. "What happened here Pan?" asked her father, Gohan. "First off I did nothing. Its not my fault, Trunks said something to Juunana which ticked him off. Then 17 tackled Trunks. And right now they're fighting underwater." "Well one of them has to come up for air. So let's just wait it out." said Vegeta calmly.   
  
  
  
center*****************************/center   
  
  
  
AN: I know that 17 and Pan's age difference is a whole lot larger than her and Trunks's but I believe that age really doesn't matter when it comes to true love (did I just say that?);) ....But who said they were together yet, hehehe? And I know that Pan and Trunks both faught against Super 17 but let's pretend that they didn't even know that Juunanagou existed ok ^^;. And on my other fics I will try to get other chapters/parts up soon. But I am running out of ideas for my fic the "Trip", so e-mail me and give me your ideas (note: if you give me an idea I will give you credit).


End file.
